Gros titres
by Isil
Summary: Somme toute, il régnait en fait dans le bureau un calme trompeur, annonciateur de cataclysmes proches. Fic pour 30baisers sur le thème: Scandale. RoyHavoc.


Titre : Gros titres  
Auteur : Isil (isilhelluinyahoo.fr)  
Couple : Roy Mustang/Jean Havoc  
Fandom : Full Metal Alchemist  
Rating : PG-13  
Thème : #03 - Scandale  
Disclaimer : Ah là là… s'ils étaient à moi… Ah là là… Heureusement pour eux qu'ils ne le sont pas ! Full Metal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et bla bla bla…

Gros titres

Ce matin là, il régnait dans le Quartier Général de l'Armée une ambiance assez particulière, qui mêlait la morosité, le deuil et la jubilation en un mélange qui pouvait donner une migraine monstrueuse.

Dans un bureau en particulier, l'atmosphère était lourde, et elle prenait une ou deux tonnes à chaque fois que s'entendaient des lamentations féminines dans les couloirs. A ce moment précis, Roy Mustang était invariablement la cible d'une série de regards noirs, qui ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid.

Néanmoins, personne n'avait encore osé aborder le problème en question, plus que démotivés par le sourire satisfait qu'arborait Mustang en signant sa paperasse matinale.

Somme toute, il régnait en fait dans le bureau un calme trompeur, annonciateur de cataclysmes proches.

La prédiction sembla se réaliser quelques minutes plus tard, quand deux choses arrivèrent simultanément. D'une part, la porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune sergent chargé d'apporter le courrier et les journaux du matin. D'autre part…

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Le hurlement à glacer le sang qui venait de retentir fut suivi par un bruit de pas précipités. Dans la pièce, Breda et Fury perdirent quelques centimètres en se tassant sur leur chaise dans l'espoir de se faire plus discrets et Hawkeye mit discrètement la main sur la crosse de son revolver. Quand à Havoc, il se contenta de lancer un regard mauvais au Colonel avant de se remettre à taper un peu plus fort que nécessaire sur les touches de sa machine à écrire.

Le préposé au courrier battit précipitamment retraite en claquant la porte derrière lui, mais cette dernière ne resta pas fermée bien longtemps. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se rouvrait avec un bruit sourd et allait frapper violemment le mur. Tous purent remarquer qu'elle était ornée d'une magnifique empreinte de bottes pointure 36, mais ils préférèrent reporter leur attention sur le propriétaire de la botte en question qui venait d'entrer en trombe dans le bureau avec une lueur sanguinaire au fond des yeux.

« Ah, Fullmetal, bien le bonjour ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? » le salua Mustang d'un air jovial.

Edward Elric, connu pour sa taille très légèrement inférieure à la moyenne ainsi que pour ses crises de colère aussi impressionnantes que dévastatrices leva le bras et balança ce qu'il tenait à la main à la figure de Mustang.

« Ca ! » hurla t'il.

Le Colonel détacha le journal de son visage et le lissa un peu avant de faire mine de le lire. Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« Ah, ça… »

Edward était de mieux en mieux assorti à sa veste, mais Mustang ne sourcilla pas. Il se contenta de lever un sourcil, l'air de demander des précisions.

« C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? » continua le blond de taille légèrement inférieure à la moyenne.

Il tendit le bras, récupéra le journal d'un geste brusque et le brandit en désignant les gros titres. Tous les sous-officiers dans la pièce fermèrent les yeux pour ne plus voir ce qui y était écrit.

« Roy Mustang : l'homme à femmes aurait-il viré de bord ? » lut distinctement Edward en détachant chaque syllabe. « Vous ne croyez pas que vous me devez quelques explications. »  
« Non. »

C'était désormais clair : Roy Mustang voulait mourir. Fort heureusement pour lui, Elric ne devait pas s'attendre à une telle réponse, car il imita quelques instants la carpe hors de l'eau, le temps pour le Colonel d'enchaîner.

« Je ne crois pas que ma vie sexuelle soit d'une si grande importance pour vous. »

Employer les mots 'sexuelle' et 'grande' dans la même phrase face au Fullmetal Alchemist tenait vraiment du suicide, ou alors d'une envie subite de découvrir par l'expérience la vie d'un balai à chiottes. C'était d'ailleurs ce que devait penser Elric, qui avait levé les bras et qui s'apprêtait à frapper des mains.

« Allons, allons, Edward-kun, un peu de calme. Me transmuter en pied de chaise ne vous servira pas à grand-chose. »

Il semblait que Mustang avait décidé de pousser tous les boutons d'Elric, ce matin là… Et, comme d'habitude, il y réussissait à merveille. Après tout, c'était un loisir comme un autre, et il procurait des sensations fortes, au moins.

« JE ME CONTREFICHE DE VOTRE VIE SEXUELLE, ESPECE DE PERVERS ! » tempêta le jeune. « Mais quand vous dites des trucs comme : 'J'aime bien les jeunes blonds, ce sont les plus savoureux et passionnés' dans l'interview, avouez que j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter non ? »

Mustang cligna des yeux et prit un air contrit.

« Mais enfin, Edward-kun, j'ai dit 'jeunes', mais je n'ai pas dit 'petits'… »

Tandis que Elric faisait vibrer les murs avec son sempiternel mais toujours savoureux 'Qui c'est qui est si petit qu'on le balaye en passant le balai ?' accompagné des gesticulations d'usage, Mustang se laissait aller contre le dossier de son siège et prenait une seconde pour jouir des expressions de ses subordonnés, qui allaient de paniquées à furibondes.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est la pure vérité. » reprit-il, coupant purement et simplement la chique de l'adolescent vociférant en face de lui.

Il sourit à la mine soudain presque effrayée d'Edward avant se pencher en avant pour porter le coup de grâce :

« Les blonds sont vraiment les plus savoureux. Et en général, ils embrassent très bien. »

----

Roy essuya soigneusement le miroir embué de la salle de bains avec sa serviette humide et eut une moue boudeuse. Il appuya avec précaution sur le magnifique cocard qui ornait son œil droit.

« Sauvage. » marmonna t'il d'un ton vindicatif.

Le rideau de douche fut écarté et une main tapota le porte serviette un peu à l'aveuglette. Le brun hésita une seconde, jetant un œil vers le placard où se trouvaient les serviettes, avant de hausser les épaules et de croiser les bras sur son torse, bien décidé à ne pas lever le petit doigt. Ca lui apprendrait.

« Si vous essayez de me faire me sentir coupable, c'est raté. » révéla Havoc en sortant finalement de la douche encore ruisselant d'eau.

Il traversa la salle de bains complètement nu et sans la moindre gêne et alla se servir dans le placard. Roy mit quelques secondes à se rappeler de son nom, et la serviette nouée autour de la taille du blond aida grandement. Il secoua la tête et se reprit.

« Vous n'étiez pas obligé de me balancer le cendrier à la figure… » lâcha t'il, outré.  
« Vous n'étiez pas obligé de lui proposer des 'cours de langue' ! » rétorqua Havoc en mimant des guillemets avec ses mains.

Le geste un peu brusque délogea la serviette de sa position somme toute assez périlleuse autour des hanches du lieutenant. Il jura et fit mine de la rattraper, mais Roy bloqua son geste en glissant ses deux bras autour de la taille nue, appréciant le contact de la peau encore moite sous ses doigts.

Il coupa toute protestation de ses lèvres et pendant quelques instants, Havoc sembla avoir oublié sa rancœur. Il répondit au baiser avec ferveur et glissa même ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de son supérieur en un bras d'honneur magnifique aux conventions et aux règlements.

« Ne croyez pas que vous êtes pardonné pour avoir traumatisé ce pauvre gosse. » souffla t'il quand ils se séparèrent.

Roy répondit en riant doucement avant de s'attaquer à l'épaule humide du lieutenant, appréciant presque inconsciemment le parfum qui en dégageait : son parfum à lui.

« Vous n'êtes pas non plus pardonné pour l'article de journal, d'ailleurs. » continua le blond d'une voix rauque.  
« Je saurai me faire pardonner… » murmura Mustang avec un sourire désespérément confiant.

Mais c'était un sourire de circonstance, car après tout, pensa t'il en apercevant la lueur brûlante au fond des yeux de son lieutenant, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il avait raison…

FIN.


End file.
